The Elevate Collection
by mooresomore
Summary: I haven't been able to stop listening to "Elevate" since it came out. This is a series of stories set to songs from the CD.


**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

**Author's Note: Each little piece is based off of a song off of Elevate. My OTP's will always be Kogan/Jarlos, but I like dabbling with the other pairings too. See if you can guess why I picked the pairings I did for the songs. :) **

**Just Do What You Do- Jagan (Time of Our Life)**

James and Logan locked eyes, and Logan knew that James was the one; he was just Logan's type (tall, brunette, and handsome). Logan couldn't let James get away. He grabbed James' hand. "C'mon, let's dance."

"Logan, not sure it's a good idea."

"Oh, come one, don't worry. Look, Carlos and Kendall are practically making out on the floor." James looked, and yep, Logan was right.

"Ok." James said. "Let's make it a night we won't forget. And live it with no regrets, ok?"

"No regrets." Logan agreed.

They partied until the sun came up, and as they crawled into bed, James said, "Hey Logan, thanks for the party. I had the time of my life."

"You're welcome. Happy birthday."

**Elevate a Little Higher- Jarlos (Elevate)**

"Elevate a little higher; let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate." James sang as he worked on writing the song. He was drawing a blank on the next lyrics. Little did he know, Carlos was right there.

"Elevate until we're flying." Carlos said.

James jumped. "Carlos, you scared me."

"Sorry."

"But, I like that line. Elevate until we're flying; move your feet until you levitate, come on, let's elevate." James finished the chorus. "Thanks Carlitos."

"Yeah."

"You know, we can do something if you want. We can throw our own party and elevate."

"Are we home alone?" Carlos asked

"Yeah."

"Come on then."

When Kendall and Logan got back, they noticed James was a lot more relaxed. "Get the song figured out?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, Carlos helped me tweak it." James said.

"Who's up for going out?" Kendall asked.

"Me!" The other three echoed. They had a blast and as James put it "Elevated a little higher." It was the best party ever.

**You're Not Alone- Kames (You're Not Alone)**

"I feel so alone." James said as he laid back on his bed in his and Kendall's room.

"You're not alone." Kendall said. "I bet you don't remember the first time your heart was broken, how we stayed up talking until the morning."

"I do." James smiled. "You made me realize that Serena wasn't worth it. You're been there for me."

"And I always will be."

"Thanks Kendall."

"You're welcome." There were a couple minutes of silence, until James said, "Kendall? I'm feeling alone. Will you cuddle with me?"

"Sure." Kendall climbed into James' bed, wrapping his arms around James. "You're not alone. Go to sleep; I'll be here."

**Love Me, Love Me, Say You're Gonna Love Me- Cargan (Love Me Love Me)**

Carlos woke up in Logan's arms. _I must be dreaming, don't hit the alarm clock._ He thought. Logan woke up. "Morning Carlitos."

"Hey." Logan kissed Carlos, who blushed.

"You need to call a doctor, cause you're getting hotter." Logan quipped, making Carlos blush even more.

"Ok, Dr. Mitchell, take my temperature." Carlos fired back. Logan was just getting ready to roll over onto Carlos when Mama Knight hollered, "Boys! Breakfast!"

"Later." Carlos promised. After breakfast, it was off to a full day of rehearsals, and by the time they got home that night, they only managed to drag themselves to bed before crashing for the night.

The next morning, Carlos woke up to Logan singing "Love Me Love Me", the song they'd all written for the Airheads commercial.

"I love you." Carlos said, causing Logan to jump.

"How long have you been there?" Logan asked, then said, "I love you too."

"A couple minutes. When we land in Dallas tonight, you'll show me around, right? Since it's your hometown and all?"

"Sure Carlitos." Logan said. "Let's go. We've got a busy day."

_I can't wait to get to Dallas._ Carlos thought. He wanted to learn more about his boyfriend, who he loved more than anything in the world (even corndogs).

**You're Not Invisible to Me- Kenlos (Invisible)**

It was storming again in LA, and James and Logan were out. Carlos saw Kendall on the couch, cup of tea in hand, listening to the thunder. He was huddled in on himself, making himself look small. Carlos knew that look- Kendall was feeling invisible again.

Carlos went and sat by Kendall, and together, they stared out at the LA night sky. Carlos started to sing.

_"Oh, when the lights go down in the city_

_You'll be right there shining bright_

_You're a star; the sky's the limit_

_And I'll be right by your side_

_Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me_

_Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible."_

Kendall looked over at Carlos. "Thanks Carlitos. Wait, what song is that from?"

"It's one I wrote." Carlos said, looking away, embarrassed.

"Well, I like it." Kendall said. "You should sing it for us; it'd be good on the album."

"Yeah. I wrote it for the fans, but I could see you needed to hear it too."

"Wanna stay with me and watch the storm?" Kendall asked.

"Sure." Carlos grabbed a cup of tea and a blanket and sat by Kendall, and they wanted it storm together. If they fell asleep leaning up against one another, well, there was nothing wrong with that, was there?

**You're The Only One Who Rocks My World- Kogan (Cover Girl)**

When Logan looked in the mirror in his and Kendall's room, Kendall knew what was going to happen.

"I don't see why you like me." Logan said. "I mean, there's a lot of cuter guys out there- James for example."

Kendall went over to Logan, wrapping his arms around Logan. "I like you. You're beautiful and incredible, and I don't want anyone else. You're the only one who rocks my world."

"Thanks." Logan said.

"You're welcome. Now, go enjoy your day with James and Carlos. You deserve the break. I'll still be here when you get back." Kendall promised.

As soon as James, Carlos, and Logan left, Kendall pulled out his notebook and guitar and started working on a song to show Logan what he meant to Kendall.

Logan, James, and Carlos came home; Logan walked into his and Kendall's room, finding Kendall sitting on his bed, guitar and song sheets strung all over. "Kendall?"

"Hey. Sit down, I have something I want to sing for you." Logan did and listened.

"_I don't know why you always get so insecure_  
><em>I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror<em>  
><em>And why won't you believe me when I say<em>  
><em>That to me you get more beautiful, everyday<em>

_When you're looking at the magazines_  
><em>And thinking that you'll never measure up<em>  
><em>You're wrong<em>

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
><em>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<em>  
><em>Why don't you know<em>  
><em>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<em>  
><em>It's what's underneath your skin<em>  
><em>The beauty that shines within<em>  
><em>You're the only one that rocks my world<em>  
><em>My cover girl<em>  
><em>Oh, my cover girl<em>

_You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day_  
><em>Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay<em>  
><em>And you wear baggy clothes that camoflague your shape<em>  
><em>Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made<em>  
><em>When you're looking at the magazines<em>  
><em>And thinking that you're just not good enough<em>  
><em>You're so wrong, baby<em>

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
><em>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<em>  
><em>Why don't you know<em>  
><em>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<em>  
><em>It's what's underneath your skin<em>  
><em>The beauty that shines within<em>  
><em>You're the only one that rocks my world<em>  
><em>My cover girl<em>

_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original_  
><em>Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while<em>  
><em>And when I see that face<em>  
><em>I'd try a thousand ways <em>  
><em>I would do anything to make you smile<em>

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
><em>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<em>  
><em>Why don't you know<em>  
><em>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<em>  
><em>It's what's underneath your skin<em>  
><em>The beauty that shines within<em>  
><em>You're the only one that rocks my world<em>  
><em>My cover girl<em>  
><em>Oh woah oh oh oh, my cover girl<em>  
><em>Oh woah oh oh oh, my cover girl<em>

_Whoa oh, my cover girl_" Kendall sang. Logan looked at Kendall

"Logie, say something." Kendall said. Logan had been silent since he'd finished the song.

"I…I've never had someone write me a song before. I love it, even if it was more written for a girl." Logan smiled. "And I love you too."

"I love you Logie. So much."

"I'll work on being less hard on myself." Logan said.

"I'll be here as long as you want me to be." Kendall promised. "Come on, let's go downstairs. I'm sure that Mama has dinner ready."

"Ok." Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and gave him a kiss. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."


End file.
